A Collection of Songs
by Ulimo
Summary: It will be a collection of Fics inspired by songs. Most will be angstyish, and will probably have Vlad in it. The Current Song is A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars. Summary of the story will be inside. SORRY EVERYONE WHO PLACED THIS STORY ON ALERT! I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THIS STORY WHILE TRYING TO DELETE A DIFFERENT ONE! IT IS NOW REPOSTED. ORIGINALLY POSTED ON 10-31-12.


**Disclaimer: If Danny Phantom was mine, there would be more then three seasons.**

**AN: If things go well, then this 'Story' will be a bunch of random song inspired fics. Probably won't be any connection between them.**

**This is also my really late contribution to the DP Day of Angst. Not that angsty though at least I don't think it is.**

**Due to a PM from an author who shall remain nameless, I had to remove the song out of the songfic. So now these are the Song-inspired-fics.**

**This one is the original plot line for this song when I first put this down as a possible fic. The 'chapter' after this will be the same song but completely different story that I thought of for it. The one after that, who knows, maybe be BITTER TASTE by Three Days Grace.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Summery: Danny thinks about his life after the Nasty Sauce explosion. Post-TUE, Clockwork didn't save everyone. The song that inspired this fic is A BEAUTIFUL LIE by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

* * *

Loosening my midnight blue tie, I gaze in the mirror. For the life of me, I can not see the goofy, oblivious fourteen year old that first got ghost powers. I changed so much. No longer is the cheery blue eyes that light up at the thought of fighting ghost and saving the day. In their place is cold and calculating icy blue eyes that hover over dark circles that color the lower eyelid, which result from the lack of sleep. My face has become more angular and sharp and a small goatee is just barely visible. My hair is now tied back, shoulder length.

Breaking out of my self-observation, I take off my black three piece suit and emerald green button up shirt. I pull on my sweat pants and tee shirt and turn away from the mirror. Without looking around my room, I lay down on my bed.

I know I won't be sleeping anytime soon. For night time is the only time I allow myself to think about the past. Where I can freely show my pain, away from watchful eyes. I think of my life since that fateful day at the Nasty Burger, I think of my family and friends, and I think of life now, what I've become. I can't help but wonder if my friends and family would approve of me, and if I should choose a different path. If I wanted to be different.

Knowing that I'll just be laying here for a few hours, I summon the familiar sensation that has been a part of me for the past three years. Flying out of the building, I try to forget that this shouldn't be my life. That my life was taken from me by a mistake that I almost made, but one that I didn't. I should be back at Amity Park, struggling to gain popularity and trying to keep the fact that I am Danny Phantom a secret. I should be wishing to be a normal teen with normal everyday problems and not a undercover superhero. I should be Danny Fenton.

But I am not, not to the world at least. I took up the persona of Daniel Masters, son of billionaire Vlad Masters, known to few as Vlad Plasmius, my former archenemy. I play the part of being Vlad Master's rich, self-confident, snobby son in public and Vlad Plasmius' powerful, loyal apprentice to those of the Ghost Zone. At least that's the mask I wear. The game I play.

I change back into my human form as I land on the roof of the Mansion. I take in the cold November night. I suppose that I should be cold. But, since my ice core developed more, I don't feel hot or cold. I can barely tell the difference. Just another way I am unfeeling.

Sure I lived a lie, but it is a lie that keeps me sane and from turning into _him_. Turning into what I am now has kept the pain and depression away. If I try to live somewhere else, then I know that I will dwell on the past. But here is where I can move on with life. Where I just might have a future.

The only problem is that I just can't seem to put the past behind me. It comes back at me when I let my guard down. I know that it is time, but the memories still haunt me to this day. Clockwork's and Dan's words ring in my ears.

_I cannot save them. For that would be interfering._

_I'm still here, I still exist, that means you still turn into me!_

When I first moved in with Vlad, I decided that I need to forget about the past and all that it holds. I need to forget the Fenton's. Forget my friends. To wash away who I am. I taught myself to never show my true emotions, and leave nothing on my face for the world to see. It got to the point where my emotions got so suppressed, that I am loosing my feelings all together. I suppose that I should be worried, but I just can't seem to bring myself to care. After all, it all became a game to me.

"Good evening Little Badger." a voice came from behind me that I knew well.

Without moving, I reply, "Hey Dad."

"You really should be wearing a jacket or something. It is chilly outside." He said after a moments pause. Then he sat down next to me on the ledge.

"You and I both know that temperature doesn't affect us." I replied in a monotone. He just hummed in response. We sat in silence, neither of us wanting to be the first to speak. He too, sat out here night after night. It has become an nightly reoccurrence since I the night I first came here. We both know what it means to have come out here. I haven't moved on yet. Finally…

"You handled yourself quite well today." he commented.

"Hmm" was my response. He was talking about our trip to Amity Park earlier today. It was the first time I have been there in two years. Vlad had business at Axion Labs and he thought it was best if I were to accompany him there. I remember well what happened.

Within an hour of arrival, the town was abuzz with the news of the return of the renowned son of the late Fenton Family. No one knew where I went after the accident, and me arriving with Vlad brought out rumors ranging how sweet Vlad was to take me in to that I planned the explosion. Everyone was trying to get a glance of me, It was difficult being there.

Everywhere I went was painful reminders of everything that I lost. The only good thing was from our inspection of Axion. There, we came across my one time crush, Valerie Gray. Even that was awkward. I wasn't sure how to act around her, should I play the part of egotistical, suave Daniel Masters? Or should I be myself as Danny Fenton? The problem was it has been so long, that I'm not sure how to be the old me. I had forgotten that it was all just a mask.

After I spoke with Valerie, I told Vlad that I needed air. He nodded, seeing as he still had an hour before we can leave. Walking to the park, I past the new Nasty Burger and the statues built in honor of my old family and friends. For thirty minutes, all I could do was stand there and stare at it. Unfortunately, Dash and the A Listers came by as I finally lay my hand on the cold, hard stone that embodied my loved ones in forever youth, never going to change except for the stone to erode away with time. leaving nothing but my memories.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Dash had smirked. "Little Danny Fenton, all spiffed up as if he is a somebody."

The group behind him laughed mockingly at me. I just turned around gave him an arrogant smirk. A look that Vlad had taught me for occasions like this.

"Dash." I said, smirk still in place.. The A Listers was taken aback. They had never seen me like this. Then again, I also grew quite a lot these past few years. I'm now at a respectable six foot, two, a noticeable few inches taller then Dash.

Breaking out of his confusion, Dash spoke again, pounding his fist in his other hand. "No matter, you were a nobody two years ago, you're a nobody now and you'll always be a nobody."

"Is that so?" I raising my eyebrow, another thing I was taught by Vlad. "I may have been a _nobody_back at Casper High, but I seem to recall, with the way your grades were, you'll amount to less then I would have."

"At least I have connections, I know people." he sneered at me. "My Dad's boss is the Vlad Masters. I'll be able to get any job."

"Yeah, as a Janitor maybe." I laughed. "If your dad knows Vlad, then he'll know that Vlad prefers people who actually does work to earn a place. He won't just hire anybody."

"Says who? You don't even know what your talking about." he glared at me. "Not like you know anything about famous people."

I was about to reply when I noticed the familiar black limo with the Vladco symbol on the side pulling up behind them. Stepping out of the vehicle was the object of our discussion.

"Mr. Masters!" Exclaimed Dash and his group. Vlad barely gave a glance at them.

"There you are Daniel," He said as he walked up to us. Finally "noticing" the other teens he said, " I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, I was just catching up with old classmates." I answered the billionaire while trying to keep the laughter out of my voice at the expression on the popular kid's faces. "You were saying?"

"Well, my meeting ended early, so what do you say to dinner in New York before we head back home?" he gave me a smirk, knowing who exactly who these people were.

"Sounds great." I replied before turning back to Dash. "Perhaps we can catch up another time Dashiel?"

All Dash could do was nod as we climb into the limo.

"We have another busy day tomorrow and it's getting late," Vlad's voice broke me out of my memories. "You should get some sleep."

Glancing at him, I nodded and said, "Good night, Dad"

Gave me a strange look before saying, "Good night, son."

Without another word, I changed into my ghost form and phased though the roof below us. Landing in my room, I changed back. As I lay down, I try to think of why Vlad looking at me weird. _Oh well, I'll figure it out tomorrow._

Just as I was drifting into my dreams, I was jolted awake with a thought. I called him Dad. I only call him that in public. I always call him Vlad when it is the two of us. It was then that I realized that I had completely changed, not just for show.

_I had become my lie._

* * *

**AN: There, finally finished with that. I'm not entirely sure how well it turned out.**

**This one is an odd one for me. I never really liked this type of fic, where Danny's family and friends died at the end of TUE. But this jumped in my head when I heard this song, so I just had to write it. **

**I probably won't continue this though, so, this one is up for adoption.**

**Next I'll probably work on TGtS again. Before I think about making another song-Inspired-Fic. First I want to see what you think of this and if you want me to make others.**

**Until next time!**

**10-31-12 (Edited 4-22-13)**

**~Ulimo~**


End file.
